Why Does Looking At You Always Piss Me Off?
by xXUnsolvedRiddleXx
Summary: “Ch', I'll teach him what happens when you steal someone else's prey,” smirking, Grimmjow released the straining hold of his fist, flexing the sore joints. “I'll give him a lesson he won't forget.” Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, one-shot, slight rape


* * *

Why Does Looking At You Always Piss Me Off?

Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

* * *

Steely blue eyes wandered around the vast room, teeth clenched tightly together.

Saying Grimmjow was frustrated was an understatement. He was positively livid, who the hell did Ulquiorra think he was? The blue haired Espada was pretty sure he had said that he would take care of Ichigo Kurosaki, yet here he came to find that Ulquiorra had fought him instead. Taking away something Grimmjow claimed was a sure fire way to piss him off.

That bastard, he probably just loved to see him squirm and wriggle around like a worm on a big fucking hook. He just further pissed Grimmjow off; here he had gone and politely(though albeit harshly) asked him why the fuck he had stolen his prey.

The ever stonic Ulquiorra just stared at him with those blank liquid green eyes before turning around completely, drifting away. Not so much as a simple shrug of the shoulders, a glare. Nothing notifying that he even acknowledged him, which was why the brute of an Espada was fuming beyond belief. It felt like Hell's fires where coursing through his veins as he continued to think of the apathetic Arrancar.

Curling his fingers into his palm, Grimmjow slammed his fist against the stone wall roughly. Fine, if Ulquiorra wasn't going to listen on his own will, Grimmjow would just make him. After all, no one ignored him if he didn't wish it.

What he wanted, he got.

"Ch', I'll teach him what happens when you steal someone else's prey," smirking, Grimmjow released the straining hold of his fist, flexing the sore joints. "I'll give him a lesson he won't forget."

Eyes glinting maliciously, Grimmjow cockily made his way down the winding hallways, starting on the task of seeking out the arcane Espada with lucid ivy eyes.

~.~.~.~

"Oi! Ulquiorra, come on out!"

Grimmjow stood in the middle of an empty room that none of the Espadas' used. There was simply no need, but he did have to admit that it would have made a pretty kick ass room at that. The ceiling was high and arching, pillars stood around the room in all corners. Walls a dim stone gray, no windows.

There was even a little overhang in one of the walls.

"Oi! Teme, I said come out! Stop hiding, I know your in here," spinning around in his spot, Grimmjow scanned the area with his eyes, trying to spot the object of his frustration. "Or are you scared?"

Everything was still silent, nothing but the rebounding echo's of his voice reached his ears.

"Are you listening to me?!"

In a flash, Ulquiorra stood in front of the taller Espada, his lips curving down in a frown slightly more then usual. His blank eyes looked into those of sea blue, face passive and calm except for the tugging down at the corner of his mouth.

"How can anyone not hear your amorphous whining?"

Narrowing his eyes, Grimmjow leaned forward, face scrunched up in a scowl.

"Teme," the taller Espada grit his teeth harshly. He was so close to reaching up and socking Ulquiorra in the jaw.

Exhaling deeply, Ulquiorra slouched away from the face invading his space. Slipping his hands into the pockets, he listlessly looked at Grimmjow, eyes calculating and cold. It was like just with those eyes, he could see everything and anything you were trying to hide from the rest of the world.

"Is there anything relevant you wanted to say? Or is your body and mind so over come with the need to squabble and pester me over the small, and quite petty fact that I fought Kurosaki and not you?" His words and voice were steady, a calm river slipping through the room. "I would much rather get back to what I was doing, then stand here and listen to you whine and complain."

Grimmjow bared his teeth, a low growl resounding out his throat. Who the fuck did he think he was? He couldn't go around insulting everyone, or at least not him. He wouldn't take it. Snapping his arm forward, Grimmjow pulled the smaller, paler Espada up to his face. Their noses were touching as the fist gripping the white and black jacket tightened.

"Shut up!"

Ulquiorra just continued to look blankly up at Grimmjow, no emotion running behind his eyes or showing on his face. Swiftly, his thin hand grasped Grimmjow's fist that was bunched in the fabric of his jacket. Placid green eyes looking into cerulean blue.

"Let go. I don't need your hands sullying my jacket," black nails dug into the tan hand belonging to the blue haired Espada, piercing the skin sharply. "You have already wrinkled it, and knowing your recklessness, a lot more could happen to it."

That. Was. It.

Roaring with anger, Grimmjow slammed Ulquiorra to the floor, eyes ablaze with molten blue fire. This brain dead Espada had no rights to mock him, hell it should be the other way around. Now was about the time that Grimmjow taught him a lesson. And a good lesson it would be.

"Listen hear, and listen good. I'm only going to repeat myself once," smiling sadistically down at the pale Espada, Grimmjow leaned down to the ear that wasn't covered by the broken hollow mask. "I get what I want, and when people take what I want it puts me in a bad mood. I wanted to fight and defeat Ichigo Kurosaki, but you did. So, you know what that means?"

Stoically, Ulquiorra stared at the ceiling in boredom," It can't mean much. Considering it's you that is."

A rough slap was ushered to the pale cheek, the sound echoing off the walls sharply.

"Awe, no crying? Screaming?"

"You wish."

Another slap was issued to the already reddened skin. Yet Ulquiorra still continued to stare at the ceiling uninterested. His face was blank, his eyes two pits of greenish hell fire that burned with a want to get the man off of him.

"Now, now. Don't talk unless spoken to, didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"Yours obviously didn't."

Growling, Grimmjow leaned down even more, his eyes meeting those of ivy green. He was so infuriating, he acted as if he knew everything. Like he hand an answer to everything, and when he showed no reactions that just further pissed off the taller Espada.

"I hate people like you, you always make that face. Acting as if your better then everyone!" Grimmjow's eyes turned into small slits, his breath painfully forcing it's self out of his chest. "Your so full of yourself!"

"Your behaving just like a child. How unruly," breathing softly, Ulquiorra looked up into the glowing blue eyes, face apathetic. "Your throwing a tantrum, just like human children often do. How sick."

Tightening his fist, Grimmjow fought the impeccable urge to slug him. He had much more meaningful planes. He just now needed to carry them out. After all, this should be fun for him. Now, Ulquiorra, he wasn't so sure the stonic Espada would like it at all. But he really didn't care what he liked at the moment. He was going to have revenge, and it would be satisfying.

"Shut up! I've heard enough out of you," leaning down dangerously close, Grimmjow whispered harshly into Ulquiorra's ear. "I'm going to see to it that your calm and cool façade crumbles and twists."

Roughly, Grimmjow then slammed his lips to the pale skinned Espada's. The kiss was meant to bruise and blister, ripping at Ulquiorra's lips till they where swollen and red. Harshly, Grimmjow sunk his canine teeth into the billowy bottom lip, pulling the flesh raggedly.

Ulquiorra's eyes closed half way, his jaw tightening as the copper liquid pooled freely down his chin and into Grimmjow's mouth. His hands tightened at his sides, as Grimmjow held him and started to slowly make the bruising kisses follow along his neckline.

A soft, almost unnoticeable noise escaped the smaller Espada, his eyes actually squeezing shut when Grimmjow bit at his collarbone, the teeth sinking into the pale flesh like a knife sinking through melted butter.

"I'll show you."

Suddenly Ulquiorra found his face pushed against the cold concrete, his hips pulled up in the air. His arms where bound to his sides by the sash of his hakama pants that slowly started to pool down by his ankles. Inwardly he shivered when his shirt was being pushed up his back, bruising kisses following the rough hands.

Without warning, Grimmjow pushed inside, his hard cock stretching the puckered opening. It felt like he was being shredded, like a clever was slowly splitting his body into two different halves. He could feel the crimson liquid paint his thighs and legs as Grimmjow continued to thrust in, grunting at the effort.

Softly, trying to make it to where Grimmjow couldn't hear, Ulquiorra let out ragged breathes, his lungs pushing into over drive as his body quaked with pain. He would be damned if he cried out though, if he let Grimmjow know he was hurting him. That was the last thing he would ever let happen.

"Go on, scream!" Grimmjow let out snidely never ceasing to continue pounding into the body below him. "I have absolutely no problem hurting you to make you scream!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. He would never give in to the screams that were ripping at his throat, making the vocal cords raw and sensitive. Ducking his head, Ulquiorra let his hair conceal his face. Teeth coming out to abuse him bottom lip some more. It was all he could do to keep the screams in.

"C'mon, let me see that face of yours!"

Letting one hand drop from the slim hips, Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra's shoulder up, forcing his face to be shown to the smirking Espada. What he was met with however wasn't what he expected. An icy glare filled with hate was thrown back, Ulquiorra looking directly into the surprised blue eyes.

Smirking, Grimmjow just thrust even harder, more blood spurting from the wounds and coating the pale legs that started to quiver. He continued to thrust harshly, hands and lips bruising the body below him until that bliss came. His voice grunting out as he released into the broken pale body laying docile under him.

~.~.~.~

Ulquiorra lay on the cement floor lifelessly.

His body aches and his muscles were sore. That had been hell, and he felt even more empty now then ever. No thoughts for feelings passing through his hollow being. Was this how people felt after being raped? Did they feel absolutely nothing?

Or were they screaming, hysterical masses of depression and angst?

He felt nothing, nothing but the coldness that teased at his exposed skin. His liquid green eyes watched uncaring as Grimmjow worked to get dressed. His blue hair sticking to the side of his face with sweat. A satisfied smirk was in place.

Yet Ulquiorra still did not care.

Twitching his finger tips, Ulquiorra slowly looked up as a shadow was cast over him. Grimmjow stood like a looming building upon the even more shattered soul.

"Hope you learned your lesson," was all he said, his back turned.

That was the last Ulquiorra saw of him.

His back retreating into the darkness of whence he came prior to this meeting that just took place.

Am I supposed to feel this empty without him here?

**OWARI**

* * *

Oi- Hey!

Teme- Bastard

Hakama- traditional Japanese pants.

No idea what came over me when writing this. Just found that quote....and put something to it. Sorry if some of the descriptions are wrong about the building they're living in, like if it's made of concrete or not...I'm only on episode 120 xP

So, please forgive my ignorance.

Hope you liked.


End file.
